


When is he due?

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, angry, teddy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: 1960<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p><p>Note: I was gonna do a happy or crack-ish ending BUT I changed it. I think it's better, harder on the lads, but better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When is he due?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: 
> 
> Make sure to comment!!!!

Friday afternoon, the sun shun relatively high and hot as the last period bell rang in the Liverpool institute. Thousands of young man came running out, ready to start their weekend and get as far away from this place as possible. All apart from two rebellious teddies, how had gotten an early start to their weekend.

"It doesn't sound right that way." He contested, pushing his heavy framed, buddy holly glasses up his nose.

The other wrinkled his nose as he sang the part of the song over and over again, letting his father's pipe hang loosely on his lips. "Yeah, but Jim said w-"

"Jim said this, Jim told me that, Jim, Jim!" John picked at Paul as he grasped the pipe, taking it off Paul's lips and putting it in between his own. "Jim is a great fellow, but we are the musicians."

"He was one too, ya know?" Paul sat back.

"He had a band, that hardly counts as being a musician." John stated in full sass, making Paul's lips curl slightly as he marvelled at his friend. An year ago all the older one wanted was to be in a band in look like a teddy, now, after Paul opened his mind to the fact that his poetry as not meant to just stay hidden in his notebook, he was so much more artist. He cared about the lyrics, about what they were says and not just the rhyme.

They exchanged gazes, making John's lips open in a smile, putting down the pipe and switching his chair for Paul's lap and making Paul emit a soft "oh" noise.

John played with Paul's tie with a malicious looking grin on his lips. "Ey, when is Jim coming home?"

Paul's body heated as he left the fabric on his collar and tie rub against his neck. He felt his blood rush as he gazed up into John's aroused eyes. "Later."

John's malice grew as his lips came to Paul's neck, breathing warmly on it both he spoke. "How about we take this upstairs then?" His husky tone played with Paul's judgement and soon they were running up the stairs like two little kids that were up to no good, laughing and pushing each other around, till, finally they reached Paul's bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, Paul fell back on the bed, letting his body lie wide on it, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, but soon he felt a huge weight on top of him and opening his eyes he saw that there was "a John" on top of him.

His perfectly symmetrical smile shining up at the younger teddy as his soft fire-hazel eyes playfully gazed up at Paul.

"Oi!" Paul alarmed, but in a soft, longing tone.

"Hey there." John responded smiling, tilting his head to the side slightly, he looked like a curious little puppy wanting to play. Paul let his gaze fall to John's thin lips, almost pulling him with his eyes as he reached into the older one's auburn locks, letting his fingers tangle into the Vaseline hair, messing up the perfect Elvis do.

Their faces felt like magnets, attracting each other and fitting their lips together in a sweet, prolonged kiss that intertwined their wet and sweet lips.

John pulled himself up, so his face was closer to Paul's, but as he did, their bodies rubbed together, their legs intertwining as it happened making their crotches softly brush by each other. Sending a surprised shiver up their spines, making every hair up and the heat beginning to increase.

"Hmm." Paul moaned as a hand suddenly cupped his waking growing, feeling a small, strange heat pass through his trousers.

"You have the thingy?" John commented as he exchanged Paul's plum lips for his pale neck. Suddenly a sigh escaped Paul's lips. "Fuck" he cursed. "Just a condom."

John clicked his tongue, looking down at the beautiful man under him, licking his lips as he gazed hungrily at Paul's lips. Attacking the plumess of them again he groaned. "Condom is gonna have to be good enough."

Paul eagerly reached for the bedside table while John removed his own shirt and pants along with Paul's as moving his hand quickly inside the drawer, finding the rare condom. Back in the 50's it was close to impossible to find a couple that used condoms, let alone gay ones, being that the risks of AIDS and HIV were unknown. But, the need of lube was a very known topic and condoms had it.

Paul threw the small packed to John as he closed the bedside table and quickly removed his two remaining items of clothing. Shyly he began to let his hand work on his erect member, giving it soft pulls as John tried his best to put on the condom right. When he did he grinned up at Paul, having been watching his self pleasure. The older one bent down on to Paul's leg, kissing first his thigh, then his inner thigh, then his hip and then his lips curled around Paul's head, sucking slightly as he looked up. His eyes were dark in shear and pure lust as Paul's matched gaze was pleading and needy. The doey eyed teddy watched his lover eagerly, licking his lips as he grabbed a soft hold of the other man's hair. He moaned when the door swung open.

"Paul you when some d-" Jim was stopped in his tracks immediately, seeing his loved, little boy being sucked off by another man! And no one other than that no good John Lennon.

Jim widen his eyes and feeling his blood boil in pure rage he grabbed John's arms throwing him off the bed. He grabbed the discarded cloth on the floor and through it on him as he shouted. "You fucking little faggot! Get out of my sight before I kill you!"

John just took a breath, making it look like he was gonna speak, but he was quickly silenced by Jim's scream. "Out!"

John ran down as he frantically tried to put his clothe, in the mean time Jim turned to Paul. His expression cold but nevertheless broken. His voice dry and lacking any affection or tone to it said: "and you, pack your things. I want you out of here in an hour."

Jim's words were a knifes to Paul's heart, but despite his chest getting tighter and mind spinning he stayed strong. Putting a random pair of jeans and a shirt on before packing everything he could into his little suit case. He swag his guitar around his shoulder and with his suitcase in hand he walked down the narrow staircase. "Goodbye Jim."

He got no response. The older man just turned the doorknob and showed his son the way out of the house, out of his life.

Both John and Paul ended up sharing a room in the small flat that John and his art college mate Stuart already shared. Only years later did Jim actually go back to talking to Paul, only after the news of Paul's steady relationship with Jane and John's marriage came to his ears and even then his eyes still showed some else. Some kind of hidden feeling as if that afternoon was forever to haunt his image of his little boy, and it was.


End file.
